Data for Everyone
Log Title: Data for Everyone Characters: Delusion, Soundwave, Starlock, Stormfront Location: Harmonex Date: September 18, 2019 TP: Harmony of Harmonex TP Summary: Delusion and Stormfront chat about the shield and crystals, arriving just when Starlock has the data downloads ready for everybody. As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 14:04:20 on Wednesday, 18 September 2019.' Stormfront strolls along the edges of the forcefield guarding Harmonex. Every now and then the mech bends down and touches a crystal that is growing outside the edge of the shield. There's slight smile on his face as he admires the sights and listens to what he can of Harmonex's humming through the forcefield. The large dark blue mech reaches a hand up flat toward the shield, seeming to admire it. His head tilts slightly, perhaps listening to it. Delusion approaches Harmonex in jet mode, transforming to sink through the shield.. though she seems to divert from her original intended destination to settle not far from Stormfront, giving him an assessing look. GAME: Delusion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Stormfront looks up and smiles. He stands up but doesn't turn toward Delusion, purposely hiding his chest with it's signature decal from clear view by the femme. He makes sure to stand tall and allows his voice to resonate. "Greetings Delusion. I hope you are doing well. Forgive me if my meandering has interrupted your patrol. I was curious as to wether the forcefield was affecting the crystals. Both have a nice sound. Perhaps one day I will finish looking into connecting the two so that the crystals are able to protect themselves. At least...that is what I had planned." Delusion folds her arms, watching the mech. She -had- actually seen him before, though there's been no formal introductions. She hadn't quite been able to place him then, and she can't now. Though obviously, he knows who she is. "Good afternoon. I had been on my way to a project within the city, but I thought that anybody wandering the perimeter might be worth checking." She tilts her head slightly. "What's your relationship with Dust Devil? Last time I saw you, you were wearing his trademark." Stormfront chuckles, "I did not think I could get anything by you for long." He turns to allow his 'trademark' show a bit more clearly. A smile brightens his features before he offers a polite bow. "I go by Stormfront. At least I do now." The smile morphs into a more familiar smirk. "I am glad to see that the Dominicons are helping with the protection of the city after what Megatron pulled." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Soundwave was quite vague on exactly what Megatron pulled, so if you have additional details to add, that would be appreciated." She pauses. "Though I would like my other question answered, as well." Stormfront nods, "I would be happy to enlighten you as to what occurred and also share any knowledge that I am allowed to impart. My understanding is Megatron sought to take Harmonex as part of the Decepticon empire or he would destroy it. Soundwave was obviously conflicted and that is perhaps why he would not divulge to you what occurred. I was attempting to reason with Megatron, something that was more than likely a futile effort but I would rather the annals of History show that I did attempt a peaceful resolution before engaging in a more forceful argument. Luckily Starlock allowed her passion and perhaps a fair portion of Primus blessed luck to take the Decepticon leader down in a single hit. Much like hitting the one wire in a circuit that stops the entire system from working." Delusion nods. "Soundwave doesn't like to admit to split loyalties." She considers, looking back into the city. "And Megatron won't take such a setback well." She looks back at Stormfront. "You still haven't answered my question of how you're related to Dust Devil." Stormfront chuckles again, "I would have figured it would be obvious. I AM Dust Devil." Delusion arches an optic ridge again. "It's terrible practice to assume. Also, that's quite the change." Stormfront nods, "THough in fact I am who Dust Devil will become should he be granted the matrix by fate or design. The future is mutable and anything can indeed happen. But sometime soon the Fallen will attack. When he does, there are terrible losses. I was pulled from my time in order to try and change that transpired with a more favorable outcome." Delusion takes a moment to take that in, eyeing Stormfront all the while. She finally asks, "Pulled deliberately by someone? Or did you just stumble into this time from an alternate universe by accident?" Stormfront says, "My first visit was by accident this was done in a deliberate manner by an agent of Alpha Trion. I believe my first visit's muddying of the time stream is what allowed them to do this." Delusion nods and suppresses a sigh, apparently accepting the story regardless of how bizarre it is. "Well. I can assume you know quite a bit about forcefields, then. I've been seeing what can be done to reinforce the shield here and perhaps refine it. Your assistance would be welcome." Stormfront says, "Forcefields like crystals are built across a matrix...." he points to the crystal inset in his helm above the brim. "Resonance is what can be sent through both, amplifying or altering the energies traveling through the matrices. If you are able to link the forcefield to the crystals, I believe it would act much like holding up a roof. The forcefield generator alone is a single point. But by routing through the crystals, you are adding poles that give additional points of contact and add strength and resilancy to the shield. At least this is what I had been looking into even as Dust Devil."" Delusion nods. "I would want to be careful in such a case, however. If the shield is overloaded, any feedback could be catastrophic to the crystals." She walks over to one of the emitters and gently moves some dirt aside so nothing falls in when she opens it up. Stormfront nods, "Which is why I've done nothing to the shield and crystals except link them with me and my shield when I thought I needed to protect them. I am thankful that Starlock intervened because I would be afraid of finding out what Megatron's effects may have been without further study. I have not have the pleasure of facing Megatron in battle in this form." Delusion nods. She looks up at Stormfront. "So.. can you walk through this shield, or do you need me to let you in?" She smirks, then looks back at the emitter. "If you can't focus the energies primarily through the crystals, that limits their effectiveness- though routing some of the formation through them before sending it back to the emitters could effectively reinforce the overall framework. That would allow the breakers in the emitters to take the load if something happens." Stormfront says, "If you can help it you don't want a rigid shield. You want some flexibility. So say you used each point supporting the shield to pretty much help hold it's own smaller shield that is patchworking up a hole, you can have some collapse and bleed off of energy without shattering the whole. Angulation to allow deflection is also something that can be helpful." He eyes the shield. "depends how well I could match the resonance and use my own forcefield to pass through.. If instances weren't what they were, I would say it would be relatively easy. And at least I could probably work my way through within 10 to 20 minutes if my luck wasn't holding. However my mind has been a bit focused on the fallen. So it might take me a bit longer than usual."" Delusion nods and chuckles. She takes a moment to make some adjustments to the emitter in front of her. "This shield is set up modular, with multiple emitters, so there is some built in flexibility. However, it was initialized without first being optimized in any way, which is part of why it's not terribly strong, considering." As Delusion works, an arch appears in the shield between this emitter and the next. "You may have to duck slightly." Stormfront says, "There are times I miss my more diminuative form. The ease of sneaking about is greatly reduced when you and match optics with the likes of Optimus and Megatron." He ducks slightly to avoid skimming his helmet along the arch. "If somehow I am able to return and look at this again, I will see if we can really link this all properly." In the distance, coming form the more dense part of the city were both poor and high castes were meet, the sound of a song resonating with the crystals, in the shield, were echoing throughout the ruined, and regrowing crystals.... Starlock had found herself alone, so now, she found herself in a golden opportunity to sing without limits... Or the embarrassing presence of onlookers. ' ' ' '''She had a moment there at the library to just be herself, faint lyrics echoing through the as she eye'd over the different aged buildings. ' ' ' '"As joy surrounds, comfort abounds and I can feel I'm breaking free.. ' 'For just this moment lost in time, I am finally me. ' 'Yet still I hide Behind this mask that I have become.. ' '''My blackened heart, Scorched by flames of a force I can't run from.. " Delusion reverses her adjustments, collapsing the arch once Stormfront is through. "I haven't done much work on the actual shield itself either, mostly because any sort of real optimization would require taking it down for a while, possibly several times. Given the uncertain times we're in, that seems unwise unless there are people here to defend the crystals while that occurs." She looks over in the direction of the song floating through the crystals, easily picking it out from the other sounds. She continues talking to Stormfront, though. "Mostly, I've been working to bring more of the buried generators online to boost the power. While it won't fix the formation flaws in the sheild, more power can at least strengthen it." Stormfront says, "It was a thought of mine to see if there were any power conduits running from vector sigma to here and perhaps have the planet able to help protect itself. But again, it was all conjecture that required additional time to implement. I'm afraid the Fallen will not give us the luxury of time to explore other resources. I just hope we can keep Cybertron protected. As much as I care for Harmonex. It does no one any good if all are dead or the entire planet is gone." Delusion begins to head vaguely in Starlock's direction, but slowly. She looks sidelong at Stormfront. "When you go.. or whatever happens. Would Dust Devil remember what you found out while here?" “As I live out Each peaceful day, ' '''Deep in my soul Oh, I know I can't stay... ' 'So I wish I Could hide away. ' 'Holding tight to what I love, Keeping cruel fate at bay..." ' ' ' 'She'd hum as she danced there in the circle outside the library, taking in the sights around her, the old, cobblestone patterned road, the broken crystal fountain in the center of said center, the water having long gone stagnant and dirty, and full of shattered crystals, the broken, black metal benches people used to sit in in said circle.. ' ' ' '"As the rain falls on the path, I chase your shadow... ' 'I don't feel a single drop, Or the ground below.. ' 'Then you turn to me and I Stop before I know... ' '''And the lie upon my lips, I let it go.." Stormfront smiles a little sadly, "I hope that is a question worth asking." He listens to the music and there is a sadness that washing over his field and presense. He dims his optics, listening to the words before finally turning to Delusion. "If Dust Devil is here, you can remind him of what was brought up and I am sure he would try to help." Delusion ahs. "Rather, I was hoping he would -not- remember. A disposable ally is in many ways a secure one." She pauses and muses a moment. "We have one of the The Fallen's hands and have been researching the resonant frequency of the rancorite that makes up his body, in the hopes of being able to prevent him simply incorporating anywhere he wishes. That same science could also be used to make a weapon specifically designed to disrupt his physical form... provided there was a sufficiently capable crystal to focus the power." She arches an optic ridge at Stormfront, waiting to see if he spots the potential pitfall. Stormfront says, "There's a good chance that said crystal would destabilize after being used in such a fashion." Delusion nods. "Unless it were exceptionally pure and resonant." She lets her gaze travel across the city. "I suspect the greatest threat to the crystals here is not wanton destruction, but suddenly becoming intensely valuable to the wrong people." "Cross my heart, Making vows I know will be betrayed. ' '''A sad girl's pleas, Live only for a breath and then they fade. ' 'Don't ever take Back your kind hand, ' 'Lest precious love Slip away like time's sand.. ' 'Only we will know, All that was lost. ' 'Scars that we can't erase, Show us life's true cost.." ' ' ' 'Step, step, spin, her cape flows with her as she does that, and she grins a bit, trying to remember her old dance move she used in battle that would frequently save her from getting hit, she was definitely in the moment, so much so she'd seemed to block out most around her, the heavy cordes moving with her as they remained hanging lose, out of her helm. ' ' ' '"The blue moonlight Cuts across our sight ' 'As pure and clear as a ringing bell Reaching for us in the night... ' 'As the wind calms my thoughts, I hold strong on this terrace. ' 'I feel at peace, Carried away by the wind's song. ' 'Open the door and walk away, ' 'Never give in to the call of yesterday. ' 'Memories that made Those days sublime, ' 'These ruined halls entomb Stolen time. ' 'Reach for my hand ' 'I'll soar away Into the dawn ' 'Oh, I wish I could stay Here in cherished halls In peaceful days ' 'I fear the edge of dawn, Knowing time betrays..." ' ' ' '''She'd hum as she finished the song, posing her pades as she gives a bow, and chuckles to herself. Soundwave is out and about near the library. How long has he been there? Who knows. He hears the singing and crouches nearby. He records silently, like some sort of creep. Stormfront says, "If you like crystals I should show you some I've found while exploring..well..while Dust Devil was exploring. I may have to find someone to leave them to as well as other items." Delusion shrugs. "It's not a matter of liking them. Knightmare cherishes these crystals because she once lived here. Therefore, I wish to preserve them." She moves toward the library more swiftly, apparently having finished the private part of the talk. Starlock's optic would finally catch soundwave's form and... Well, she lets out an embarrassed yelp and puts her hands up defensively, she wasn't doing anything bad! Her face bright pink with blush. "Gods dammit Soundwave! How long have you been there?!" She'd ask, clearly flustered, and sighed, before calming down, and crossed her arms, and squinted at him. "Ahem.. yes?" Soundwave nods "Im always there. Listening." he says. "Are the others in the library?" he asks. Stormfront gets a mischievous glint to his optics as they approach Starlock and Soundwave. "He has probably been there longer than we were listening. By the way, you have a lovely voice and it is nice to hear music move through this city again." Delusion nods agreement, a faint smirk on her face. Starlock squints, clearly still embarrassed but clears her voice box, and shrugs. "Dunno, just.. found myself alone for a moment, and decided to enjoy it." She'd nod, before glancing back at the new faces, and knitted her ridges, cringing, before taking a vent to calm herself. ' ' ' '"Uhm.. Thanks, I think.." She'd rub at her face plate. "Normally they wouldn't echo this much, but with this place being empty, and the current resonates with the crystals being low." she'd puff a cheek in thought... She'd then take out the Datapad Delusion had given her her. ' ' ' '"...All the files were transfered over safely, and I double checked, nothing errored... you two and Cerebros did a good job of keeping this place up while I was zoned out there." She'd smile, trying to change the subject. Soundwave nods "Agreed." he says as he sees the others there. "Excellent. We are prepared. Even if we dont survive the upcoming nights, Harmonex will ahve a chance." Delusion accepts the datapad. "Ah, thank you. I look forward to seeing what was preserved." She tucks the datapad away. Stormfront says, "I may have to send you the information that Dust Devil gathered when Soundwave and I were first roaming the area as what I have discovered in adjoining areas. If for no other reason than to hope the information may be of use to someone in the future." "Well, that's a dark thought." Starlock would say in response to Soundwave but smiled at him. "We'll get through this." She'd say softly, but confidently, nodding as she looked to Stormfront. "I'd like to see it, I'm uh.. trying to become responsible for the area." She'd smile weakly with a chuckle. "Or uhh.. do you mean you're future?" She'd question. ' ' ''' '''She'd then look back to Soundwave. "Also don't worry." She'd bring out her personal datapad she'd also hooked into before. "I have copies of everything." She'd wink. Soundwave nods "I would like copies as well for my personal files." He says. "One must always b e prepared for every option, including passing this informaiton on to others." Delusion nods. "Dispersal also helps prevent loss in case of war- if one source is destroyed, others still exist and may be propogated from." Starlock nodded. "Exactly, also, Got a blank datapad?" She'd ask Soundwave, holding her hand out for it if he did. There was a moment of Pause here she glanced down and then to Stormfront, before taking in a deep vent. "So.... Question you probably get a lot." She'd give a sharp tooth grin. ".... Does your version of the future, have me in it?" Gods that sounded cheesy. Soundwave pulls out a few from subspace. "Always." oh hes ready. "Soundwave can store it on his personal disks as well. I have pretty much unlimited storage too." just another of the services he provides. Stormfront says, "Actually you are the first to ask that question as I've tried not to advertise who and what I am. As for whether you are present in my future, there are many futures. And many places in those futures. I have done my best not to speak of what is or isn't in my future in fear of changing things by my words or actions." Delusion takes out a different datapad from the one Starlock loaded earlier and begins fiddling on it while listening to the conversation. Starlock nodded and took the datapad, hooking one Aduial wire into it, and then the other into heers, and starts quickly copying over the files, the lights on the back of her audials lighting up as she does, indicating the percentage, her optics going dim and distant, but she does managed Stormfront a look, and nods simply. "Thats... Fair.." She'd say, her voice distant and almost drone like. ' ' ''' '''The copying and transfer form datapad to datapad was a lot quicker than that on the old computer, before her adual wires come unplugged, and retract back, and she lets out a vent, checking over Soundwave's datapad, and nods, handing it back to him. Stormfront smiles at Starlock, "Don't worry about what my future entails, let us strive to make sure there is one for everyone here first." Delusion hmms at her work, then tucks the new datapad away. "I believe I should get back to working on the shield generators." She nods to the others. "Good day." And she heads for the center of town, to the underground access points. Log session ending at 17:24:10 on Wednesday, 18 September 2019. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Harmony of Harmonex TP